


Grocery Shopping Hazards

by wickedorin



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: AU, Androids, Fluff, Gen, Humor, domestic stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a fill for a drabble request on AwaitingMassProduction: "Black Tiger/Argente; romance/humor; well, we all agree that they are a cute couple even if they are not a couple (yet!), so how about the pair go out for maybe shopping and meeting with people that tells them they are a cute couple. lol. lets see how much Argente can take before passing out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery Shopping Hazards

**Author's Note:**

> Well I think it’s funny, at least.

Argente was used to doing most of the food shopping alone simply because he was the only one who really _needed_ to eat, aside from the cat. It was still nice when Kurou had a day off and volunteered to go with him. The android was able to pick out perfect produce with those incredibly enhanced senses of his, and manage to compare prices and ingredients in seconds. Beyond that, it was just nice company to have. Kurou took control of the cart out of politeness, and the clone handled the list. Nice and simple.  
  
The pet food aisle was always a little daunting, though. There was just so _much_ , so many brands and varieties that were supposedly color-coded but not in the least bit easy to use without reading every single label. Not that Asimov was usually all that finicky, but he did seem to get “bored” of food. The cat was in the middle of another long boredom streak when it came to wet food, leading Argente to pick up a can of a different brand. “Mm… Is changing something like this liable to upset his stomach?”  
  
The android inspected the can, along with the ingredients; then did a cross-reference of pet owner reviews online. “While that is a rather normal concern, this brand comes highly recommended. Also, Asimov has shown no previous signs of stomach upset when it comes to food. Even when he ate that pineapple chunk that you dropped.”  
  
Kurou did have a way with reasoning, making Argente snort quietly, leaning in closer unconsciously. “Well that’s true. Alright. Should we see if we could get him to eat his veggies? There are peas in this one…”  
  
"I believe it is worth the effort." Kurou agreed. "Though cans of chicken and tuna would be good ideas as well."  
  
"Got it." Gathering up a week’s worth of cat food and hoping for the best, Argente checked the list again. The dry food wasn’t actually written down, though if there was a sale on it anyway… Of course, then he had to find the only brand that Asimov hadn’t generally refused to eat again after a couple of weeks. "Dammit, dry food’s on the top shelf."  
  
"I could climb to get it." The android immediately suggested.  
  
"I know you’re… _lighter_ than you were, but climbing’s probably a bad idea, Kurou.” Argente kept his voice low.  
  
"Ah, point taken. I will lift you, then."  
  
Okay, that was unexpected. “What?”  
  
"I can easily lift you the required distance. Simply take hold of the bag of food." The android explained, already moving to lift the man by the waist.  
  
Argente had to laugh at the simplicity of that. “Okay, okay.” It was a little surreal, but it was admittedly sort of fun to just _be lifted_ , to reach up and grab the food, leading him to laugh as he placed the bag in the cart. “Oh damn, forgot oatmeal for the cookies…”  
  
"I will backtrack and retrieve it for you." Again Kurou was more than happy to be of help. "I believe that I will meet you in the frozen food aisle if time and space calculations are reasonably correct. Unless that area has also been restructured."  
  
"I think you’ll find me." The clone grinned. "Thank you."  
  
"You are welcome." With a nod, the android turned and made his way back to the cereal aisle.  
  
"That was so sweet." Came from a bit behind Argente, a woman’s voice. When he turned to look at her, the middle-aged female instantly blushed with a hand pressed over her mouth. "Oh, sorry, I really didn’t mean to say that out loud! I mean, I guess it’s rude to have been watching, but… Well, that was just the sweetest thing for him to do."  
  
"O-oh. Yeah, I guess it was." Argente was blushing a little himself, not having realized that someone was _watching_ that lift. Not that it was a big deal. “He’s kind of just… ‘that way’.”  
  
The woman smiled, seeming to feel a little more welcome. “Better hold onto that for as long as you can, dear. Men become a little thoughtless with age.”  
  
He chuckled in spite of himself. “I don’t think he’d be… well, he’s different. I mean, not just… Well I don’t think that would ever happen.”  
  
There was a slightly knowing smile on the woman’s lips. “Well, tell me if it’s too much to ask, but…is he thoughtful to you? Always putting you first?”  
  
Those were weird questions, as far as Argente was concerned, but not ones that he felt he shouldn’t answer. “Well, I… I guess he is, actually.”  
  
"But do you put _him_ first sometimes, too?”  
  
The clone blinked. “I… Do I? It’s… well, I don’t really know. I mean, I… I _think_ I do…”  
  
"Goodness, hon, don’t second-guess yourself now." The woman reached out to pat him on the hand. "I’m just trying to make sure it’s not all one-sided, you know? There’s no secret to these things, but it sure does help. From someone who’s been here a time or two before."  
  
Okay, that… just got weirder. “‘These things’..?”  
  
"Oh, there are some basics in all relationships. How people relate to each other doesn’t change." The woman seemed to be trying to assure, smiling.  
  
"Relationships…" Oh. _Oooohh._ Oh no. “B-but we’re… we’re not…”  
  
"Secret’s safe with me. Have a nice day." The woman waved and walked on, smiling all the while.  
  
"Are you experiencing a sudden fever Argente?" Kurou’s voice from behind him made him jump a little.  
  
"I may as well be." Argente answered, reaching up to rub at one temple.  
  
"That response would not seem to make sense." The android pointed out, placing the oatmeal in the cart.  
  
"Let’s just… get the frozen stuff and pay, okay?"  
  
"Yes."  
  


* * *

  
The check-out line was mercifully quick. Kurou helped to bag as he always did, simply because he stated that he always felt much too unhelpful when he was standing there doing nothing. Argente was just glad to get back to the apartment and completely forget about the conversation in favor of making cookies.  
  
Walking out of the store, bags in hand, Argente reflected on how _really_ glad he was to have the android along to carry the heavier things for him when he happened to overhear one cashier not-quite-whisper to the other, “Oh, it’s that adorable couple again. What catalog can I order the dark-haired one out of?”  
  
Needless to say, Kurou felt that he needed to ask if Argente needed any fever reducers on the transit back to the apartment. Several times.


End file.
